The Birdlady
by Leiliana
Summary: During the break up in the R Season, Usagi is lonely, so she goes to a mysterious pet shop and gets two love birds...


The Birdlady  
By: Leiliana  
Rated: PG-13  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Ok, this is my first posted fic here at fanfiction.net, so have fun   
reading this! This was my first ever fanfiction about Sailor Moon,   
and it was written sometime last year. *shrugs* I figured I'd put  
this up first because I like it best out of my other fics.   
  
Oh yeah, review this!!  
  
Email me if you like it!! moonqueen_serenity@mailandnews.com  
  
3 Leiliana  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Usagi walked dejectedly on the sidewalks of Tokyo. She looked up at a   
tall apartment building that her feet and heart had led her to. Usagi   
walked on the sidewalks of Tokyo. She looked up at the tall apartment   
building that her feet and heart had led her to. 'Mamo-chan,' she   
cried out silently. She knew that he could hear her, but he ignored   
her. She walked past the building.   
  
  
"What is with him? Why won't he talk to me?" she said to no one in   
particular. Ever since they had broken up, he had not spoken to her,   
except for when he rescued her from youma.   
  
  
'Our love is like a rose: beautiful when it is in bloom, but it can't  
last forever.' Tears glistened in her eyes as she thought back to that   
incident. "Maybe I should get myself a pet or something to keep my mind  
off of him," she wondered aloud. Looking up, she saw a building with   
the words 'Pet Store' on them. "Perfect," she said, smiling through her  
tears.   
  
  
She opened the door and heard the jangle of a bell, signifying to the  
owner that a customer had entered. Usagi looked around and saw that   
no one was in the store. "Hello?" she called out.  
  
  
"Be right there, my dear," sad an ageless voice. "Just in the back with  
some new animals!"   
  
  
Just then, a pure white dove flew out of the open door of the back. It   
landed on the checkout counter beside Usagi.  
  
  
"How pretty..." she breathed. She reached out to touch it. It felt like  
silk. Sighing, she thought 'Tuxedo Kamen's shirt feels just like this.'  
  
  
A cough brought her thoughts back to the real world. She found that she   
holding the hand of an old lady. The dove had disappeared.   
  
  
"Gomen nasai," Usagi stuttered. "I was just thinking about something."  
She looked at the petite old woman. She was much shorter than Usagi,  
about 4 feet in height. She was old, but her face seemed to be as   
ageless as the Earth.  
  
  
"Hai," the woman said. "I noticed. What are you looking for?"  
  
  
"I need something to get my mind off my boyfriend," Usagi whispered.   
She was unashamed to share her feelings to this kindly old woman. "It  
hurts so much... I just want a distraction from the pain."  
  
  
The old woman frowned and furrowed her eybrows together in thought.   
"Ah, I know just the trick."  
  
  
"Nani?" asked Usagi, her face contorted in confustion. But the woman   
had already gon into the back room ot the store. Usagi wanted to follow  
but she detained herself from doing so.  
  
  
After a few minutes, the old woman came back. She carried a cage with  
two lovely little birds in it.   
  
  
"These are called love birds, my dear. They thrive on eachother's   
company. If one dies or is taken away, the other will soon follow in   
death if the other is not returned.   
  
  
Usagi nodded in understanding. 'Just like me and Mamo-chan were...'  
"How much are they?" she asked, taking out her wallet. The old lady   
shook her head.  
  
  
"I only want to know that you will be happy. Don't worry about the   
money." She smiled and handed the birds over to Usagi. "Just take good  
care of them. Here's a bag of see to feed them with." She gave the seed  
to Usagi. "And don't forget to change their water every other day."  
  
  
"Arigato, so much," Usagi said. She turned to leave when the old woman  
placed a hand on her shoulder.  
  
  
"Don't worry, he will come back to you. Just believe." Usagi felt tears  
well up in her eyes as she nodded. Usagi slipped back out the front door  
and heard the jangle again. When she turned around to wave goodbye, the  
woman wasn't there. She shrugged and started walking home with her two  
new pets.   
  
  
  
*~* A couple of days later... *~*  
  
  
  
"Shingo, where is Yosho?" Usagi stood, outside his room, glaring at her  
younger brother. He was playing a Sailor V video game.  
  
  
"Who's Yosho?" he asked innocently. He paused the game to look up at   
her.  
  
  
"One of my love birds, you baka! Where is he?" she practically screamed  
at him. Shingo's eyes widened a bit.  
  
  
"You mean that little green and pink bird that looks like a parrot?"  
Shingo asked, gulping. Usagi nodded. "I have no idea!" he yelled,   
turning back to his Sailor V game.  
  
  
Usagi shook her head and stalked over to the tv and turned it off. Shingo  
cried out as if the gesture had stabbed him.  
  
  
"Usagi no baka! I was almost done with the game!" he yelled.  
  
  
"Iie, Shingo no baka! Tell me where Yosho is!" Usagi stomped her foot   
angrily, continuing to glare at him.   
  
  
"Um... he'sperchedoutonthetreeoutside!" Shingo said in a jumble of words.  
  
  
"NANI?!?" yelled Usagi. She looked out the window and lo and behold,   
there was her beloved pet love bird, Yosho. "Yosho? What did you do,  
Shingo?"  
  
  
"I let him out of his cage by accident and he flew out the window and..."  
he tried to explain, but Usagi was already outside, trying to get  
Yosho down.   
  
  
"Yosho! Little Yosho! Kawaii Yosho!" she cooed at the bird. Then, she  
saw him take flight and groaned.  
  
  
Usagi followed Yosho deep into the city, all the time calling up to   
the bird as he flew. Occasionally, she would get wierd looks from  
the people around her. She was totally oblivious. Tears began to well  
up in her eyes. 'I hope that Tsunami will be okay. It's been three  
hours!'  
  
  
Then, Usagi saw Yosho fly into an open apartment window. She gasped as   
she realized what building it was. 'That's Mamo-chan's building! I  
wonder...' She carefully counted the levels. Sure enought, it was her  
Mamo-chan's floor. She bit her lip. "I have to get Yosho back for  
Tsunami," she said. Squaring her shoulders and walking proudly, she  
entered the apartment building.   
  
  
She walked into the elevator, punched in the number of the floor,   
and waited. And waited. It seemed like an eternity. 'It reminds me of  
that time when Mamo-chan and I got caught in the elevator of Tokyo Tower  
and we figured out our secret identities.' She sniffled at the thought.   
  
  
The door opened and she stepped out like a timid rabbit. She walked to   
the end of the hall and started ringing doorbells and asking if a little  
bird had happened to fly into their apartment.  
  
  
  
*~* Meanwhile... *~*  
  
  
  
Mamoru was busy studying and thinking about a certain Odango Atama when  
he heard a rustle in his apartment. He looked up from his book and took  
off his reading glassed with his forefinger and thumb. A squeek startled  
him. He stood up and looked around him. Suddenly, a flurry of feathers  
flew into his face. Mamoru shielded his eyes as the 'feathers' proceeded  
to land on his fore-arm. He slowly opened his eyes and came face to face  
with... a love bird?  
  
  
"Where did you come from?" he questioned the bird. It only cocked it's  
head to one side and chirped pleasently. Mamoru smiled. Then, he heard   
the doorbell ring. 'I wonder who that is... Motoki-kun isn't coming  
over to study with me today.' Still toting the tiny love bird, he carefully  
walked to the door and opened it. He looked foward, expecting his tall  
friend, and saw nothing. A cough brought his attention downward. He  
scowled. "Usagi." he said. She looked up at Mamoru to retaliate, but   
instead she screeched "Yosho!!" Then she tried to grab the bird, but   
Mamoru stopped her with a hand.   
  
  
"Mamo-ch... I mean Mamoru-san. Give him back!" Usagi glared at him.   
there was a slight trace of tears in her eyes.   
  
  
"He's yours?" he asked, incredelously. Usagi nodded.  
  
  
"I got two of them to get my mind off of- well, us," she murmured. "This  
lady gave them to me because she felt sorry for me." Her voice cracked  
as she tried to continue.   
  
  
"Usa," he said. "Please, come inside." He gestured with his free hand  
to come inside, but she shook her head.   
  
  
"I have to get Yosho back to Tsunami before she gets depressed and dies,"  
she said, her eyes looking up into his.  
  
  
Mamoru chuckled. "She'll be fine, trust me." He put his hand on Usagi's  
back and gently pushed her inside.   
  
  
A familiar feeling of warmth spread through Usagi as Mamoru put his  
hand on her back. She smiled at the contact. Mamoru sat down on the  
couch and she sat opposite from him on the reclining chair.   
  
  
"Usa, do you know why I have been avoiding you?" he asked, his voice  
barely a whisper.  
  
  
"No, Mamoru-san. I do not know," she replied, tears welling up in her  
eyes as she said the words. He looked at her and he too was crying.  
  
  
"Usako, I have been having these dreams. No, not dreams." Mamoru  
looked down and closed his eyes. "Nightmares. Of our wedding." He  
felt a warm hand on his and saw that his Usako had knelt down in   
front of him and put her hand in his. "In the dream, we are finally  
getting married. Oh Usa, it's so beautiful. But then, an unknown   
force pulls you away from me and you die. A voice, Usa, a voice tells  
me not to go near you or else you will die." He looked into her   
seemingly fathomless azure blue eyes.  
  
  
Usagi looked into his eyes as well. She tried to wipe away his   
tears with her fingers. Her hand rested on his cheek. Suddenly   
she was englufed in his embrace. Sobbing aloud, she returned it.  
  
  
"I missed you so much, Mamo-chan." She said through her tears. "A  
dream like yours came to me too. I was so scared, but then I realized  
that it was just a dream."  
  
  
He looked into her eyes, still holding her protectively. "I didn't  
want you hurt. I was trying to protect you."  
  
  
"I don't need to be protected by you, that's what the senshi are  
for." she replied. "I need you to love me, that's what I need you  
to do. And hold me. Kami-sama, kiss me, and walk with me in the   
moonlight, and all the things we used to do." She felt the tears   
in her eyes again. She looked into his eyes as they slowly inched  
closer together.   
  
  
Their lips touched, and Usagi wrapped her arms around his neck to  
pull him closer. He pulled her in tighter and kissed her with the  
passion that had been burning inside of him since he first had  
the nightmares. She responded with equal furvor. When the kiss  
ended, they held on tightly, neither one willing to let the  
other go.   
  
  
Suddenly they heard a cooing. Usagi looked at Yosho, but he was   
silent and looking outside.  
  
  
"Usako, look." Mamoru pointed with one of his hands. He stood up  
with her still in his arms.   
  
  
A beautiful white dove was perched outside on Mamoru's balcony,   
looking in on the couple. "How beautiful," Usagi whispered.  
  
  
"Just like you," Mamoru said. He watched her face as it reddened  
slightly. He kissed her forehead.  
  
  
The bird flew away after a few minutes. It landed just outside   
the entrance of Mamoru's apartment building. Then, a flash of   
light engulfed it, and the dove was replaced with the old lady   
from the pet shop.   
  
  
"My work here is finished," she said aloud, her pride showing in  
her bold voice. She walked away and faded into the sunset.  
  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
So, do you like it? Hate it? Not really like it, but the ending is  
cute? Email me!! moonqueen_serenity@mailandnews.com or write a   
review!! please? 


End file.
